An inkjet printing system may include a printhead and an ink supply which supplies liquid ink to the printhead. The printhead ejects ink drops through a plurality of orifices or nozzles and toward a print medium, such as a sheet of paper, so as to print onto the print medium. Typically, the orifices are arranged in one or more arrays such that properly sequenced ejection of ink from the orifices causes characters or other images to be printed upon the print medium as the printhead and the print medium are moved relative to each other.
An inkjet printing system may include a print media transport assembly which moves and/or routes the print medium through a print media path, a carriage assembly which moves the printhead relative to the print medium, and a service station assembly which maintains functionality of the printhead. The print media transport assembly typically includes a paper pick-up assembly which brings the print medium into the printing system, a drive or feed roller assembly which advances the print medium through the printing system, and a paper path motor which operates the paper pick-up assembly and the feed roller assembly. The carriage assembly typically includes a carriage which carries the printhead and a carriage motor which operates the carriage. Furthermore, the service station assembly typically includes a service station motor which operates functions of the service station assembly.
Operation of these types of inkjet printing systems, therefore, involves the operation of three separate motors. More specifically, operation of the inkjet printing system involves the operation of a paper path motor, a carriage motor, and a service station motor. Unfortunately, the use of three motors adds to the size, complexity, and cost of these types of inkjet printing systems.